Shadow's Tale
by ChronoTriggerMan
Summary: When Valentine's Day come around, fate finds someone for Shadow. Happy Valentine's Day! VALENTINES DAY ONESHOT


SHADOW'S TALE

"Shadow, can I talk with you?" Sonic was peaking around the corner of Shadow's room.

"Yeah? What is it? Don't be too long-I'm busy." Yeah…real busy playing CHRONO TRIGGER…yup. REAL busy.

"I need help. It's Valentine's Day, and I don't know what to get." Sonic was blushing a bit, almost embarrassed to admit who the gift was for.

"Well, if it's for who I THINK it's for, I'm sure whatever you get her will make her happy." Shadow had a sneaking suspicion who Sonic's valentine was. "Besides, who cares about this day anyway? It's just another day in my book."

"…You've never had any feeling of love toward someone? I'm not really surprised, but why do you dismiss this day as something mediocre?"

"HAH! I knew it! You love Amy! Man, after all these years, guess she finally won ya' over, huh?!" Shadow couldn't stop laughing, and nearly passed out from laughter. Sonic left, embarrassed and sad. But not before whispering something. "Someday, you'll find that special someone…someday…" Shadow left a few hours later, and decided to visit the arcade. But fate works in mysterious ways, my readers. For as he entered, he bumped into someone. "Whoa. Sorry, miss. My bad."

"It's all right. I should've watch where I was going…" Shadow looked at her, and…well…he was smitten. Beautiful eyes, a cute smile, and gorgeous hair, a lovely shade of blue…wait. She looks like a female doppelganger for Sonic. Weird, huh? Anyway, Shadow couldn't help but look at her, face blushing, at a loss for words. The girl introduced herself. "My name is Sona. What's yours?" Shadow couldn't speak. He was too much overcome by emotion to speak. He stuttered for a bit, but finally got his message out. "My name's Shadow."

"Shadow, huh? Nice name. Do you…wanna go get some ice cream?" Now Shadow was completely speechless. This girl, whom he just met by accident, hasn't judged him at all, and wishes to spend some time with him. The two left, but before they got far…

*BOOOOOOM! BAAAAAAANG!*

It was Eggman again, trying to destroy the bank to get the money inside. "Sona, leave this to me." Shadow entered bravely, only to see he was outnumbered by the Eggman robots 45 to one. "Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" Just then…

*BAAAAAAAAAAAM! SLAAAAAAAAAAM! CRRAAAAASSHH!*

"Shadow, let me help!" Sona smashed through several robots to aid the black hedgehog. Now Shadow was even more in love with her. Not only kind, but brave and strong. The two characters smashed through all the robots, and Eggman appeared. "You won't stop me! Not in a million years!"

"Well, I guess we hit fast forward!" Sona replied back in a witty response as she slammed through the glass bubble that was the mecha's cockpit. The mecha exploded, and Eggman tried to escape. "Not so fast!" Sona appeared right in front of him, grabbed him, and threw him against a wall, knocking him out cold. "Guess you're just too slow!"

Shadow came running over, a bit worried about her (She DID just throw her whole body into glass that shattered, you know) and curious about how she got from the mecha's top to in front of Eggman so fast. "Well, it's called 'Chaos Control'. You of all people should know that." Sona was taunting him playfully, and Shadow reached out and hugged her. "Sona…I…I…" Shadow couldn't finish his sentence. So Sona finished it for him. "I love you too, Shadow…"

*LATER THAT DAY*

The Sonic team was home, relaxing after dinner. Sonic was putting the finishing touches on his gift, Tails was tuning up the plane, and Knuckles, Amy and Elise (Yes, her…) were playing SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL…and Elise was dominating. "Man, how'd you get this good?!" Knuckles exclaimed as the match drew to a close. "Yeah, you were using Link, a character from near the bottom of the tier list." Amy noticed. "Well…you just get good at using a character, find their strengths and weaknesses, and play accordingly." Elise was talking like an old pro, which she was. You see, after "SONIC 2006", she started playing MELEE, then BRAWL. She entered tournaments, played diligently, and through practice, became the best in the world (Well, he SONIC world at least). The door opened, and Shadow came home…with a guest.

"Who's this, Shadow?" Amy asked. "Yeah, I've never seen her before." Knuckles chimed in. Elise said nothing-she was too focused on getting the next BRAWL match started. "My name is Sona. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said, very happy to see people with friendly dispositions. "Shadow…he's my valentine." At this statement, everyone's jaw dropped. "Shadow…in LOVE?!" they all said in unison. "Yup, it's true. I love her, and nothing will change that." Sonic heard every word, and couldn't help but whisper to himself, "Told you, buddy. Someday you'd find that significant other…and that day is today…"


End file.
